


More Like Bucky and Steve

by Charlotte_Lancer



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Coming Out, Daily Bugle, Fluff, M/M, starkpad, warning for brief homophobia from a stranger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-16 22:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2286336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlotte_Lancer/pseuds/Charlotte_Lancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky and Steve are walking home from the theatre, and accidentally come out on national television.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a post from Marvelandbbcgeek on tumblr. (On tumblr, I'm Charlotte-lancer.)

     Bucky and Steve were walking down the street towards Avengers Tower, having just come from the theatre's midday showing of several classic movies. Steve had seen the advertisement in the paper, and shown it to Bucky, reminding him of the occasional nights they used to spend at theatre with two girls that Bucky had met, ostensibly their dates.

     The girls weren't under the same illusions as the rest of the audience, though. The girls, who Bucky had met at a shady bar two streets over, were a couple themselves, who were in on the secret of Bucky and Steve's relationship. Under the guise of two heterosexual couples, the two real couples had been able to enjoy their dates together without fear of arousing the suspicion of the general public.

     The arrangement had worked well for all parties involved, only ending when Bucky had been drafted into the army, and Steve, through sheer force of will, had followed him. The girls, Norma and Mary, had both eventually married, though when Steve found this out, seventy years in the future, he didn't know if they had married for love or to hide.

     As Steve and Bucky walked down the street, they could overhear two men and a girl whispering back and forth to each other. The small group was far enough away that without their enhanced hearing, Bucky and Steve would not have been able to make out what they were saying.

     "All I'm sayin' is, is it just ain't natural," said the man with the green bowler hat.

     "Ah know, I was agreein' with you," said the girl.

     "There's nothing natural 'bout what  _those_ types do," said the man with thick glasses. As Bucky and Steve got closer, Glasses spared them a glance, then quickly shook his head, returning to the conversation. "If the Lord had 'tended two men to be together, one of them would have been born a lady."

     "Adam and Eve, not Adam and Steve. It's in the Bible," said Girl, looking as if she was proud of herself for having read it.

     As Bucky and Steve walked by, Bucky leaned over, and said,

     "More like Bucky and Steve."

     Steve looked over his shoulder, and saw that Glasses' eyebrows appeared to be planning a strategic retreat into his hairline. Girl looked slightly green, and Bowler hat suddenly found the concrete sidewalk very engaging.

     Steve laughed softly, and took Bucky's hand into his own, oblivious to the camera behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first story, so please point out any errors, out of character moments, or boring parts that you find. Thank you for reading, and have a nice day!


	2. Chapter 2

A little over thirty minutes later, Bucky and Steve arrived back at the tower, JARVIS silently letting them in.  
"You're all over the news," yelled Tony, from across the room. At Steve's confused look, Tony gestured them into the common room. Natasha and Bruce were sitting on opposite ends of the couch, focused on the television. Natasha looked up when they entered, but said nothing. An annoyed looking Pepper was sandwiched between them, StarkPad in one hand, phone in the other. Clint was perched precariously on the back of the couch, a murderous look set upon his face. Steve notice the headline on the television, "Cap Comes Out," just as Thor walked over, squeezed both their hands, and boomed,  
"I congratulate you on your glorious union. On behalf of Asgard, I wish you luck."  
Steve offered a week smile, and Bucky said,  
"I can't believe no one knew, we weren't exactly being subtle," just as Steve said,  
"How did the news find out?" His face was turning an odd shade of red, and he had taken Bucky's hand into his own, protectively stepping slightly in front of him. Bucky was thankful that it was his left hand that was being held, or else he was fairly certain he would have several broken bones.  
"If JARVIS is right, and I made him, so of course he is, someone sold that video to CNN about thirty minutes ago." Tony pointed at the large television screen that was currently showing a grainy but undeniable video of the nights earlier proceedings. The video seemed to be coming from a camera hidden somewhere on the body of the man with the glasses.  
"Have any other networks..." started Steve.  
"Yes, unfortunately. FOX is calling for your retirement, and the tower has gotten three calls from the Daily Bugle already," said Pepper, "you're going to have to release some sort of statement," she continued.  
Steve turned to Bucky, placed a small kiss to his mouth, and said,  
"At least they can't court marshall us now. We'll get through this together, we always do."  
Bucky and Steve looked at Pepper, and Bucky said,  
"What time do we start?"   
A wide grin spread across his face, mirrored by every other face in the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you for reading. My tumblr is agent-of-asgard-loki.
> 
> And special thanks to marvelandbbcgeek for letting me write this story based on one of their ideas. Go follow them.
> 
> Until next time,  
> -AnJ


End file.
